OOMM
"OOMM", акроним от Out Of My Mind, - второй цифровой сингл 3YE. Он был выпущен 17 сентября 2019 года. Список треков # "OOMM (Out Of My Mind)" - 3:21 # "OOMM (Out Of My Mind) (Inst.)" - 3:21 Текст Юджи, Юрим, Хаын Корейский= 넌 너무 뻔해 Bad liar 선한 눈의 Trouble maker 변해 난 Ice criminal 아슬한 그 선을 넘지 마 Stupid 한 여름에 오아시스 같은 Beach 어둠 속에 Diamond 나야 빛이 숨길 수가 없어 가까이 다가와 더 Zoom Zoom 구름 위에 올라타 어화둥둥 No matter 난 꾸밈없는 그대로가 좋아 Together 달콤한 말들로 나를 가지려 하지 마 More better 느껴지니 Out of My Mind 네 초점이 Out of My Mind 더 끌리니 Out of My Mind 네 Fantasy Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind Up & Down 기분 오락가락해 네가 뭔데 날 또 오라가라해 거기 까진 거야 너의 한계 선을 넘어봤자 내겐 안돼 이러쿵 저러쿵 말들이 많아 다 Lose my way Let it burn Like a bomb 이뤄줘 Bibbidi bobbidi boo Ain’t nobody do it like me 점점 빠져들어 내게 Holic No matter 난 꾸밈없는 그대로가 좋아 Together 달콤한 말들로 나를 가지려 하지 마 More better 느껴지니 Out of My Mind 네 초점이 Out of My Mind 더 끌리니 Out of My Mind 네 Fantasy Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind 불을 켜줘 우리 사랑이 불타오르게 (No limit No limit) 왜 이리 커져 내 심장이 터져버리게 (No limit No limit) (Because U Because U) Ye e ye e yeah (Because U Because U) Ye e ye e yeah (Because U Because U) 넌 나를 몰라 쉿 느껴지니 Out of My Mind 네 초점이 Out of My Mind 더 끌리니 Out of My Mind 네 Fantasy Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind |-|Романизация= Neon neomu ppeonae Bad liar Seonan nune Trouble maker Byeonae nan Ice criminal Aseulhan geu seoneul neomji ma Stupid Han yeoreume oashiseu gateun Beach Eodum soge Diamond naya bichi Sumgil suga eopseo gakkai dagawa deo Zoom Zoom Gureum wie ollata eohwadungdung No matter Nan kkumimeomneun geudaeroga joa Together Dalkomhan Maldeullo nareul gajiryeo haji ma More better Neukkyeojini Out of My Mind Ne chojeomi Out of My Mind Deo kkeullini Out of My Mind Ne Fantasy Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind Up & Down gibun orakgarakhae Nega mweonde nal tto oragarahae Geogi kkajin geoya neoye hangye Seoneul neomeobwatja naegen andwae Ireogung jeoreogung maldeuri mana da Lose my way Let it burn Like a bomb Irweojweo Bibbidi bobbidi boo Ain’t nobody do it like me Jeomjeom ppajyeodeureo naege Holic No matter Nan kkumimeomneun geudaeroga joa Together Dalkomhan Maldeullo nareul gajiryeo haji ma More better Neukkyeojini Out of My Mind Ne chojeomi Out of My Mind Deo kkeullini Out of My Mind Ne Fantasy Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind Bureul kyeojweo uri sarangi bultaoreuge (No limit No limit) Wae iri keojyeo nae shimjangi teojyeobeorige (No limit No limit) (Because U Because U) Ye e ye e yeah (Because U Because U) Ye e ye e yeah (Because U Because U) Neon nareul molla shwit Neukkyeojini Out of My Mind Ne chojeomi Out of My Mind Deo kkeullini Out of My Mind Ne Fantasy Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind |-|Английский= You're too typical, bad liar Kind eyes but a trouble maker I'm turning into an ice criminal Don't cross this risky line, stupid I'm like a beach, an oasis in the summer A diamond that shines in the darkness Can't hide it, come closer, zoom zoom Let's ride the clouds No matter I like it straight up, together Don't try To have me with sweet words, more better Can you feel it, Out of My Mind Your eyes, Out of My Mind Are you attracted, Out of My Mind Your fantasy, Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind Up & Down, my mood is up and down Who are you to tell me to come and go That's it, that's your limit You can try crossing the line but it won't work for me Like this, like that, too much talk, lose my way Let it burn Like a bomb Wish comes true Bibbidi bobbidi boo Ain’t nobody do it like me You'll fall for me even more, Holic No matter I like it straight up, together Don't try To have me with sweet words, more better Can you feel it, Out of My Mind Your eyes, Out of My Mind Are you attracted, Out of My Mind Your fantasy, Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind Turn the lights on so our love can burn (No limit No limit) Why are my feelings growing so big, heart's about to explode (No limit No limit) (Because U Because U) Ye e ye e yeah (Because U Because U) Ye e ye e yeah (Because U Because U) You don't know me Can you feel it, Out of My Mind Your eyes, Out of My Mind Are you attracted, Out of My Mind Your fantasy, Out of My Mind Out of My Mind A-yo Out of My Mind Oh A-yo Out of My Mind Галерея 3YE OOMM teaser photo.png|Тизер 3YE OOMM teaser photo (2).png|Тизер (2) 3YE OOMM teaser photo (3).png|Тизер (3) 3YE OOMM teaser photo (4).png|Тизер (4) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Тизер танца en:OOMM Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:3YE Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.